


The one with the tent

by Suphomie



Series: The chimera pack [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Multi, Pack Dynamics, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Theo get into a huge fight, causing Corey to move into a tent into the backyard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the tent

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna make this into a series! I think that it'll be fun to do a few silly one-shots about this pack, leave requests down below for more!

"Where's Corey?" Theo asks when he enters the kitchen. Stiles is sitting at the counter on his laptop, two seats away from him is Hayden on her phone, and Malia is laying across the counter with a bowl of pretzels resting on her stomach.

"Outside," Stiles mumbles, typing on his keyboard, the clicking noise echoing through the room as the only sound.

Theo glances at the big glass window on the wall next to the counter. It's pitch black out, and raining down hard. Theo tilts his head in confusion. "Why? It's pouring."

"Well the tent will probably protect him from the rain," Hayden says, scrolling through her Twitter. Theo cocks an eyebrow at that.

"Tent?" Theo asks, crossing his arms. Malia takes a another pretzel from her bowl and drops the snack into his mouth. Stiles glances up from his laptop.

"Oh yeah, Corey lives in a tent now." He says simply, slight dry smile creeping on his pink lips. 

Theo squints his eyes at his boyfriend, thinking maybe he heard him wrong. "What?" He asks. "Why the hell is he living in a tent?"

"As he claims," Stiles responds, "you 'belittled his intelligence and maturity' so he's trying to prove how independent and mature he is by living on his own. In a tent. In the backyard."

Theo shakes his head. "That's ridiculous."

"He's really mad at you," Hayden chimes in, looking up from the phone in her hands, "he said that he's gonna prove you wrong."

Theo rolls his eyes, exits the kitchen and goes into the living room. 

___

Theo gets into bed next to Stiles who's still on his laptop, and is confronted by the question, "Are you really gonna make Corey stay out all night in the rain?"

"I'm not making him do anything," Theo says back, slipping under the blanket, "He can come inside anytime he wants to."

"But you know he won't," Stiles says accusingly.

Theo shrugs. "That's not my problem. When he realizes how stupid he's being then he'll come inside on his own."

"Or maybe if you apologize to him he'll come inside tonight and not die of hypothermia," Stiles suggests.

"I'm not apologizing, he needs to learn," Theo says, flipping off the table lamp next to him on the bedside table.

"To what?" Stiles asks, still staring at his laptop, the blue glow of it illuminating on his face as the only light in the room, "never get mad at you?"

"To realize that constructive criticism is helpful, and to take it with some pride," Theo says, looking to Stiles.

"Constructive criticism, are you kidding?" Stiles asks, squinting his eyes. "You yelled at him in front of me, Josh, and Liam. He's never gonna live it down."

"Well," Theo says, reaching over and shutting his boyfriends computer, "he'll just have to learn to."

Stiles huffs and puts the laptop on his bedside table.

"You're a special kind of evil." Stiles says as he gets under the covers and Theo reaches over to spoon him.

"Thank you." Theo says back.

___

Corey sits in his small orange tent, shivering against the cold night mixed with the rain pellets that are leaking through a hole on the ceiling. 

He wraps his skinny arms around himself tighter. This was a bad idea. 

He reaches for his phone in his pocket and texts Josh, **can you leave the basement door unlocked?**

Josh texts back a moment later, **Kay**.

Corey unzips his tent and shifts into camouflage so no one will see him as he exits his tiny tent and starts to make a sprint for the big house.

He doesn't know why he picked a spot so far away into the woods, but he's definetly regretting that now as he runs through the cold rain that feels more like ice.

Once he finally gets to the house, he walks around the whole thing to make sure all the lights are off, before he goes into he basement doors that are located on the outside of the house.

He opens them easily, then creeps down the small staircase until he reaches the empty basement. 

He unshifts, and scowers the room for a blanket. He finds one draped over the small couch, and he grabs it, the warm dry fabric nice against his cold wet hands.

Suddenly there's a sound that indicates the other door to the basement, the one from the inside, has been opened, so Corey panickly shifts back so he's invisible.

He drops the blanket and stands still, watching the basement light flicker on and someone walk down.

"I can hear you breathing," the person says. Corey opens his eyes and it's only Josh. He shifts back so he's visible.

"I thought you were Theo," Corey says, picking the blanket back up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you seriously living in a tent?"

"Yeah," Corey says back, "I'm proving to Theo that I'm independent and smart."

"If you're so independent and smart then why are you stealing Malias special blanket?" Josh asks, cocking his head toward the soft blanket in his hands.

Corey looks down at the blanket and then says simply, "it's really cold."

"Then go to your room," Josh says, shaking his head, "stop being stupid."

"No," Corey says, wrapping the blanket around himself, "then Theo wins. I'm gonna live out there until Theo's begging to have me back."

"Theo always wins," Josh says simply, shaking his head still, "and you know that he doesn't beg for anything. He doesn't even care that you're out there, he's waiting until you just come back."

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens, won't we," Corey says with confidence.

Josh shakes his head. "Theo!" He calls, voice loud. Corey gasps at the betrayal.

"Theo!" Josh calls again, as Corey runs out of the basement and back into the freezing night. He can hear Josh laugh as he runs.

___

"how long do you guys think he'll stay out there?" Liam asks the following night at dinner, when the entire pack, besides Corey, is sitting at the table eating.

It's been twenty four hours since Corey moved out there. "Probably until someone apologizes," Hayden remarks, shooting Theo a glare.

Theo lets out a snort as he says back, "I'm not apologizing," he takes a bite of his chicken, "he can come in when he's done trying to prove a point."

"Yeah do you remember that time Stiles tried to prove a point?" Malia asks.

"We don't have to relive that-" stiles tries.

"Oh, yeah, that time you went on a hunger strike," Josh says with a laugh, "and no one even cared until you passed out a few days later."

Everyone laughs a little, and Stiles rolls his eyes. Theo laughs as well, asking, "what were you mad at me for?"

"You made me cook dinner," Stiles says back, crossing his arms, staring down at the plays of food that he'd make tonight.

"And look who cooks dinner everynight," Theo says with a slight smirk. Stiles scoffs, taking another bite of chicken. "I always get my way. Corey will just have to learn that when he comes back inside."

Hayden takes another look out the window, and sees the sky getting darker. "I still think that you should just talk to him."

"He'll give up eventually," Theo says, taking another bite of his food as he stares out the dining room window.

___

Corey stares out the opening of the tent, shivering, to the house many feet away. 

He can smell the chicken that the pack is eating right now. His favorite dinner. Theo probably had Stiles make that, just to get back at him.

Coreys losing strength right now. He really wants to just go inside in the nice, warm house and eat his favorite chicken with his friends.

But at the same time, he really wants to be respected by Theo. 

Theo called him immature and dumb, so he's gonna prove just how mature he is- by living on his own. In the middle of the backyard. 

Granted, it's a pretty big backyard.

Corey can hear the pack laughing from inside. Corey closes up the tent and wraps himself in Malias blanket.

He left his phone inside when he left, so he had nothing to do to pass time besides sleep, so that's what he does.

___

Theo looks out the window after dinner, holding a cup of coffee. Stiles walks up to him and crosses his arms.

"Can you really sleep if you know he's out there for another night?" He asks.

Theo takes a sip of his drink. "I've slept knowing worse things."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "He's your beta. Your family- basically. Maybe you should swallow your pride and just talk to him."

Theo shoots a glare to his boyfriend. "If I let him win, he's gonna think that he can get away with everything."

"Then don't treat it like some power game," Stiles says back dryly, "there's no winner or loser. Just a pack looking out for eachother. And a less self-centered alpha, possibly."

Theo snorts in dry amusement, taking in the advice. Stiles is good at advice occasionally.

___

Corey wakes up to someone saying, "knock knock," from the outside of the tent.

Corey stares at the shadow in horror for a moment, then he unzips the tent so whoever standing outside can come in.

Theo crouches down. Corey sighs. Theo clocks his head to the side, and says, "nice place you've got here."

Corey makes a face. Theo gets on his knees, then hands Corey a plate of the chicken and potatoes Stiles cooked earlier.

Corey makes a face of surprise. He slowly takes the plate of food that smells really good. "Can I come in?" Theo asks. Corey nods.

Theo crawls into the small tent and takes a seat across from his beta as Corey starts to eat a piece of the chicken.

"So how's living independently working out for you?" Theo asks, amused.

Corey simply shrugs, still mad at his alpha.

Theo sighs. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks, completely sincere, as he looks around at the damp, cold tent.

Corey swallows the bite he was chewing and says, "I'm being mature. That's what you said to me, right? To act my age?"

Theo sighs, momentarily regretting his choice of words when they were arguing.

"I didn't mean you should move out," Theo clarifies. "I meant that you should take some responsibility. Do you actually think that this is responsible?"

Corey shrugs again. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone. You called me stupid."

"I didn't mean that, Corey," Theo says, "I was mad. You know I think you're smart, Corey, you're one of the smartest kids I know." 

Corey can't help but smile a little bit as Theo continues, "you're important to the pack, Corey. Just because I get mad at you sometimes doesn't mean you're not just as important as any other one of my betas."

"So how about you come back inside," Theo says, "eat this on the table, and then go to sleep in your actual bed."

Corey lets out a small laugh as he says, "yeah okay."

They both crawl out of the tent. When they stand, Theo places a hand on Coreys back affectionately as they walk away from the tent and back to the house.

___

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a request for the next installment!


End file.
